


I’m not sleeping with you

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post Klaine - Freeform, Protected Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shower hand job, gay anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Post break up Kurt and Blaine are besties sharing an apartment. Kurt is ready to restart his romantic life but is struggling to meet someone. Enter Sebastian Smythe.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, Kurt and Sebastian, Kurtbastian - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	I’m not sleeping with you

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning... 
> 
> This is one shot for now. Who knows though these have been known to turn into more. I have so many others to finish I’ve hit a horrible writer’s block though with ‘Keep Smiling Hummel’ I know where I want to take it but the words aren’t coming. I’ll keep trying.
> 
> Anyway happy new year my sweet ones.  
> Love you all to bits xox

As he wiped down the last table, Kurt looked up at the wall clock with relief. He’d had a long day. First his classes at NYADA followed by a full shift at the spotlight diner. He was tired, exhausted actually, his feet ached, his back too a little. He couldn’t wait to fall into bed. Gunther, Kurt’s boss had ended his shift an hour earlier leaving Kurt in charge. There were just five minutes left before he could close up shop for the evening and head home. He welcomed that. 

Kurt lived close by, walking distance, in a small apartment that he shared with Blaine. Their whole engagement thing hadn’t quite worked out after their move to the big city and although they were no longer a couple they remained close friends. Along with Elliott, Kurt undoubtedly considered his ex fiancé Blaine Anderson his best friend. Kurt shared almost everything with Blaine except a bed. Their mediocre sex life had dwindled even before their relationship ended. Neither held any resentment, both accepting amicably that it simply was what it was and that each still wanted the other in their lives. 

Trying to be sensitive of the other’s feelings neither had dated since their break up. It had been months though and if Kurt was honest with himself he was ready to get out there again. He missed the companionship of a relationship, the affection, kissing, being held, he missed orgasms that weren’t self induced. Being single was lonely even when you had really good friends.

Kurt however really had no idea how to meet someone new. He was after something real, something long term so he steered clear from online dating. There was no one at school that interested him. He’d tried with Adam after Blaine cheated on him but his heart had never been in it. There was no one at work either and Kurt had time for little else. 

Kurt returned the cleaning supplies to the kitchen and went to Gunther’s office for the restaurant keys. The remaining staff were just finishing up. 

“I’m locking up,” Kurt called as he passed back through. 

As he crossed the floor to the door, a large, drunk, rowdy bunch of guys in Columbia sweatshirts stumbled through the door. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt greeted them apologetically. “We’re closing. Maybe you could come back tomorrow night or the McDonald’s down the block is open all night.”

“Ugh!,” the complaints began. “We just wanted a coffee and some fucking cake. Surely you have cake.”

“I can sell you some cake to take with you I guess,” Kurt offered patiently. “Unfortunately our coffee machine has been turned off for the evening.”

“Maybe you could turn it back on honey,” one of the men suggested, pushing between his friends arrogantly to get to the front of the group. “We’ll make it worth your while. We tip well.”

“I’d love to slip you my tip,” a third man spoke up. He leered suggestively at Kurt undressing him with his eyes. “Hot little piece of ass like you, bet you’d go off like a firecracker.”

Kurt stepped back uncomfortably. He wanted to tell them all to fuck off but he was heavily outnumbered. He glared at the asshole as all his mates laughed, all but one. 

A familiar face, one Kurt hadn’t seen in forever and had never been particularly fond of stepped out of the crowd, shoving his friend roughly. “Show some fucking respect you pig,” he grimaced before turning to Kurt. “I’m really sorry for these hooligans,” he gestured to his friends. “We’ll be on our way. Have a good night.” 

Kurt couldn’t help thinking Sebastian Smythe looked good as he directed his friends outside, still having a go at the Neanderthal who had sexually harassed Kurt. 

A little shaken by the incident Kurt quickly locked up the diner. He went back to the kitchen where the staff were ready to leave and helped himself to a bottle of water.

“What was all that noise out there?” the chef asked tugging off his hair net and tossing it into the trash.

“Just a group of thugs from Columbia,” Kurt shrugged, calming as he sipped the water. “It was nothing. Let’s go home.”

Kurt quickly grabbed his messenger bag as everyone exited out the back door. Sighing as the cool night air hit his skin he locked up, then followed his work colleagues out onto the street. As he turned the corner to pass the diner’s front entrance he saw a familiar figure standing beneath the street lamp, seemingly waiting for him.

“I just wanted to apologise again for my mouthy friend,” Sebastian approached Kurt with a regretful smile, “and check that you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Kurt kept walking. “You needn’t have bothered. I’m fine. I’ve dealt with way worse.” Kurt referred to his first kiss from Karofsky and the night in the Scandals parking lot when Blaine had been way over zealous in his advances. “I’m a big boy. I really didn’t need you coming to my rescue.”

“Okay,” Seb nodded, falling into step beside Kurt. “Perhaps you’d let me buy you a drink none the less to ease my conscience.”

“I’m not really dressed to go to a bar,” Kurt gestured down to his diner uniform diplomatically deciding that it was way politer than telling Sebastian hell would have to freeze over before Kurt would drink with him.

“Another night then?” Seb asked persistently. 

“I don’t think so,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m seeing someone,” he lied. “He wouldn’t like it.”

“I asked around,” Sebastian looked at Kurt sceptically. “I know you’re not. Just one drink Hummel. It won’t kill you.”

“Why would you want to go for a drink with me?” Kurt questioned trying to keep the disgust from his voice. “Blaine’s single now you know? I’ll give you his number.”

“I have his number,” Sebastian shrugged. “That whole bashful school boy thing he had going, super hot but I’m kinda bored with it now. I’m ready to settle down with a real man.”

“Sebastian Smythe is ready to settle down?” Kurt chuckled unable to hide his amusement. “Sure,” he rolled his eyes.

“Come for a drink with me,” Sebastian asked again. “I’ll prove it to you.”

“Again I ask, why me?” Kurt was completely unconvinced. “I’m never going to sleep with you Sebastian.”

“I don’t recall asking you to Kurt,” Sebastian frowned, clouding his disappointment. It had been a long while for Sebastian since he’d had sex and Kurt looked so damn hot even in his ridiculous diner uniform. “Just one drink.”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. “I’m free on Thursday night. One drink but don’t go thinking I like you.”

“I would never assume,” Seb smirked. “So should I meet you at the Diner at around 7?”

Kurt shook his head. He didn’t want anyone he knew seeing him with Sebastian Smythe. “Name a bar. I’ll meet you there.”

“How do I know you won’t stand me up?” Seb looked at Kurt dubiously.

Kurt shrugged, sniggering. “You don’t.”

Seb sighed as Kurt stopped walking. “This is me,” Kurt pointed to the building before them. 

“Oh,” Seb realised he’d run out of time. He surprisingly didn’t want to say goodbye to Kurt yet. “Any chance I could come in and use your bathroom?”

“Blaine’s not home,” Kurt informed him flatly still assuming he was being used to get to Blaine.

“You two still live together?” Seb was surprised. 

“New York is expensive and it’s convenient. We’re still good friends,” Kurt wasn’t sure why he was explaining this to Sebastian of all people. 

“That’s nice,” Sebastian smiled genuinely. “New York can be particularly lonely if you don’t have people.”

“You seem to have plenty of friends,” Kurt referred to the group of guys Seb had come to the diner with.

“Those guys were just my lacrosse team. I wouldn’t really call them friends,” he replied despondently. “They aren’t really my people.”

“I can’t see why not,” Kurt scrunched his nose sarcastically. “They were so polite.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian hummed awkwardly. “Again I am sorry about that.”

“Stop apologising,” Kurt brushed it off. Sebastian wasn’t responsible for the inappropriate behaviour of his friends and he had spoke up in Kurt’s defence. There was nothing more he could have done. “If you really need the bathroom we’re on the second floor.”

“A few too many drinks after our win tonight,” Seb explained as he followed Kurt inside.

“You won?” Kurt smiled as they made their way upstairs. The building was old but clean and well maintained. Kurt liked living here. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Seb smiled waiting as Kurt unlocked his door.

“Excuse the mess,” Kurt turned on the light and stepped inside tossing his messenger bag on the sofa. “I’ve been desperately trying to train Blaine to clean up after himself but it’s hopeless.” 

Seb looked around curiously. The apartment looked tidy enough to him. It was compact and cosy, inviting, lived in. He liked it. “It’s nice,” Seb offered gesturing to the closest door. “Is the bathroom through here?”

“That’s my room,” Kurt shook his head. He opened the next door turning on the light. 

Seb stepped inside and used the facilities. Kurt was barefoot and in the kitchen when he came out. “I didn’t get a chance to eat tonight,” he grimaced. “I’m just heating up some left over lamb curry that my friend Elliott brought over. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Seb nodded. This night had taken a bizarre but positive turn for him. 

“Plates are in the top cupboard,” Kurt pulled forks from the drawer. He was unsure why he’d invited Sebastian to stay except he was kind of enjoying his company and he was definitely easy to look at. Kurt hadn’t really noticed before how attractive Sebastian was. He had the prettiest green eyes, he was broader than Kurt remembered and as he stretched up to reach the plates from the cupboard Kurt couldn’t help noticing he had an incredible ass. 

Kurt swallowed hard, turning quickly away to tend to the curry and rice in the microwave. “Would you like pappadams?” He checked as Seb sat two plates on the counter.

“I’m good,” Seb shook his head as Kurt began to serve. “This looks spicy though. A drink might be good.”

“There’s a bottle of white wine in the fridge,” Kurt offered. “If you don’t mind drinking it from a coffee mug. We don’t have any wine glasses.”

“Where do I find the mugs?” Seb asked unperturbed, helping himself to Kurt and Blaine’s fridge and taking out the wine.

“Next to the plates,” Kurt called as he headed into the living room with their meals. He sat the plates on the coffee table and put on some music to relax and wind down from his day. He would eat, send his house ‘guest’ on his way and crash. He was beat. He flopped on the sofa.

“I like this song. Not sure I know it though,” Seb smiled. He opened the wine and poured a mug full for both Kurt and himself before taking a seat beside him. 

“It’s Joji,” Kurt smiled accepting a mug of wine from his unlikely dinner companion. “He’s Japanese Australian. I just find his voice really soothing. It helps me relax.”

“Relax?” Seb grinned picking up his plate of curry and rice and sampling it. “What’s that? I never imagined college would be so full on you know? All the classes and assignments sure but then there’s the whole social side too. I can’t remember the last time I just sat and chatted to another person and enjoyed a good meal. This curry is amazing by the way.”

“It’s like that,” Kurt agreed. “At least you have a social side. Try throwing a job into the mix then that completely disappears. I can’t remember the last time I went out for a meal or to a movie let alone on a date.”

“Are you open to dating?” Sebastian asked shyly. He continued to eat. “Maybe this kinda counts, good food, good wine, good company... well average wine,” Sebastian corrected himself with a chuckle. “But the company makes up for it.”

“What are you doing here Sebastian?” Kurt eyed him dubiously. “You don’t like me. You were so hateful to me in high school.”

“You weren’t exactly a delight yourself,” Sebastian reminded Kurt. “But we aren’t in high school anymore. I don’t see any reason why you and I couldn’t be friends.”

“Friends?” Kurt narrowed his eyes, taking a long gulp from his mug of wine.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “Friends, two people that talk and hang out doing things that they mutually enjoy together.”

“You want to hang out with me?” Kurt found that hard to believe. “What do you think we could possibly have in common?”

“We both like curry,” Seb shrugged, “and you mentioned movies before. I like movies.”

“I didn’t mean porn,” Kurt continued to pick at his meal. 

“I watch much more than just porn,” Sebastian refused to be insulted or deterred. “I enjoy a good rom-com or a musical as much as the next gay. You said you had Thursday night free. How about after our drink we catch a movie? I’ll even let you choose.”

“I have been wanting to see Tenet,” Kurt responded cautiously. 

“Then let’s do it,” Seb smiled wide, “It’s just one evening and if it’s awful we won’t do it again. What have you got to lose?”

“Fine,” Kurt huffed, slightly annoyed by how persuasive Sebastian could be. Kurt convinced himself he was agreeing just to be cooperative and that it had nothing to do with how attractive Sebastian had become or the butterflies fluttering within him every time Sebastian smiled. “One drink, one movie. I’m still not sleeping with you.”

“I still didn’t ask you to,” Seb smirked. 

“You were thinking about it,” Kurt grinned.

“So were you,” Seb quipped back, meeting Kurt’s eyes. 

“No,” Kurt broke eye contact as he lied. “You’re so not my type.”

“Too tall for you huh?” Seb snarked. He was insulted this time. “Not enough hair gel. You only like them if they cheat on you right?”

“I think maybe you should leave,” Kurt glared aggressively at Sebastian.

“Oh don’t worry,” Seb put down his almost empty plate and got to his feet. “I’m outta here. Just for the record you’re not my type either. I’ve never been into girls.”

Kurt stood and walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for Seb to leave.

Sebastian glared at him as he approached, grunting as his back hit the door frame and Kurt’s lips smashed into his. 

Meeting Kurt’s urgency Seb kissed him back, all teeth and tongue as he tore Kurt’s work shirt from his body. Kurt now running on adrenaline matched him, quickly removing Seb’s Columbia sweater over his head. He tossed it Sebastian didn’t even know where before dragging Seb to the sofa and kicking the door closed behind them.

“So fucking hot,” Kurt moaned attacking Seb’s pants as he pushed him back into the sofa cushions. He was sliding his lips down Sebastian’s shaft before Seb could even register what was happening. It felt incredible. What a fucking mouth. Seb gripped Kurt’s hair and bucked his hips gently in rhythm as with an aroused groan Kurt began to bob his head, lapping at Seb with his tongue.

Seb had had many a blow job in his day but none as enthusiastic as this. Kurt was incredible. Seb kinda always knew he would be. It was a travesty that such skill had been wasted for so long on Blaine Anderson.

“I want to ride you,” Kurt pulled off beginning to undo his pants. He was caught up in the moment, horny as hell and surprisingly Sebastian had a particularly nice cock. Long, thick and ever so hard, just the way Kurt liked them.

“I don’t have protection,” Sebastian replied lamely. He hadn’t come prepared. He was a little in shock by the whole turn of events but still none the less so up for it. Kurt was hot and it had been a while for him. He saw no point in turning down a sure thing. 

“I’m clean and on PReP,” Kurt shrugged. He stood removing his pants as Seb finished undressing.

“I won’t without a condom,” Seb raised his gaze from Kurt’s impressive erection to his face as he spoke. 

“I’ll just be a second,” Kurt sighed as Seb sat up on the sofa. He salivated watching Sebastian stroke himself as he dashed to his bedroom. 

“Hurry up or I’ll be done before you get back,” Seb joked.

“Sex God Sebastian Smythe would never disappoint me like that,” Kurt chuckled returning with a sheet of condoms and a tube a lube which he sat beside Seb on the sofa. He knelt on the carpet between Sebastian’s feet and brushed Seb’s hand away to grip him tightly. “For an asshole you have a gorgeous cock,” Kurt muttered, “I like how you taste.” Kurt lapped teasingly at Seb’s tip with his tongue.

“Aww you say the sweetest things,” Sebastian smirked sarcastically. He picked up a condom, tore it open with his teeth and nudged Kurt back to roll it on. “All yours baby,” he gestured to it, as he lubed it up, wiping the excess lubricant rudely on Kurt’s sofa. 

Kurt didn’t hesitate. He straddled Sebastian. He grabbed his hair, tugging roughly as they kissed, deep and dirty. He lifted himself up, gripping Seb in his fist and then gently lowered himself down impaling himself tentatively on Seb’s length.

Sebastian groaned appreciatively as Kurt clenched around him. So hot, so tight as he began to move, slowly and slightly at first but then faster with greater vigour as his body adjusted to Seb’s girth.

“You feel good,” Kurt sounded surprised as he placed Seb’s hands on his ass. “Fuck me Sebastian,” he urged the man buried inside him. “Show me how good you really are.”

Locking eyes with Kurt, Seb did as requested. He set a steady satisfying rhythm that saw Kurt rapidly falling apart in his lap. They kissed hungrily so lost in each other that they didn’t even hear Blaine return home. 

Blaine got the shock of his life as he opened his front door. He stood frozen taking in the scene before him. He couldn’t see Kurt’s partner but he could certainly see Kurt, sweaty and desperate, his hands white knuckled now clenching the back of the sofa, moaning, his head thrown back in pleasure as he rocked frantically on whatever lucky bastard was beneath him. 

Blaine had slept with Kurt a million times and never had he seen Kurt like this. He was breathtaking and unsurprisingly his partner told him as much. 

Feeling a massive blow to his ego, Blaine stepped back out of the room, totally unnoticed, He pulled the door closed quietly and waited outside. Unfortunately for him he could still hear everything through the door. He died a little inside as it became apparent who Kurt was with.

“I’m close,” Kurt screamed, he shifted his hands digging his nails into Seb’s shoulders as he rode him hard. “Touch me Sebastian,” he pleaded. “Come on Smythe. Make me cum.”

Seb gripped Kurt in a tight fist and stroked him rapidly. “Fuck I’m cumming Hummel,” he whined. “You feel so fucking tight.” He screamed Kurt’s name, thrusting up deep into Kurt as everything faded to black for a moment and he exploded.

Kurt groaned as he felt Sebastian pulse inside him, wishing desperately in that moment that he hadn’t insisted on a condom, so Kurt could be full of him. Just that thought pushed him over the edge. He leaned forward kissing Seb as he spurted violently into his hand and against his abs.

“Holy fuck,” Seb panted eyeing Kurt with a new appreciation. “That was...”

“Yeah it was,” Kurt agreed with a soft grin. He kissed Seb’s swollen lips softly as he slowly eased up and off him. He reached for tissues and passed them to Seb to dispose of the condom and went to the bathroom. “Shower?” He offered.

“I didn’t intend that to happen,” Seb slipped off the used condom and got up following Kurt into the bathroom. He tossed it into the trash.

“But you liked it,” Kurt responded smugly, turning on the water.

“Maybe a little,” Seb nodded, closing the bathroom door then following Kurt into the shower. He hissed a little as the steamy water pelted his scratched up skin. The pair took their time exploring each other’s bodies as they soaped up. Kurt was surprised to find that now that he’d had a taste of Sebastian he couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Stay?” He requested as they released their grips on each other and came down from the high of their second orgasms. 

“Kurt?” Sebastian eyed him cautiously.

“Please?” Kurt added.

Seb nodded. He shut down the water and stepped out of the shower. He watched, dripping on the tiles as Kurt grabbed him a towel from the cupboard beneath the sink and a second for himself. “Blaine always wipes toothpaste all over the towels,” Kurt explained, checking Sebastian out as they dried themselves. “It drives me crazy.”

Seb grinned. “Ahh domestic bliss.”

“Not so much,” Kurt shook his head, wrapping his towel around his waist. Seb did the same. They both knew there was no point getting dressed. They were no where near done for the night.

Kurt opened the door to find Blaine in the living room. He was attacking the sofa quite aggressively with a scrubbing brush and cleaning solution. He looked up at the pair glaring. “When did this start?”

“It’s new,” Kurt offered. He eyed Blaine guiltily, stepping forward and beginning to gather up his and Seb’s clothes from around the room. 

“Does that mean he’s going to be hanging around here all the time now?” He eyed Sebastian distastefully knowing Kurt wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy. 

“If that’s what Kurt wants,” Seb nodded, clearing away their curry plates.

“I think it is,” Kurt smiled at Seb, watching him fondly as he carried the plates to the kitchen. 

“No more fucking on the sofa,” Blaine grumbled. He was pissed off, not just about the sex on the sofa but about Kurt moving on, about Kurt moving on with Sebastian Smythe of all people and seemingly enjoying sex with that deviant way more than he had with him. “I eat here,” Blaine pouted childishly

“So did Kurt,” Seb chuckled, referring to the exquisite blow job he’d received earlier. “His mouth... am I right?”

“Let’s go to bed,” Kurt urged Sebastian before Blaine could respond. He didn’t need his ex and current lover exchanging notes on his performance. This whole situation was awkward enough. How did Blaine even know he and Sebastian had done it on the sofa? What was he doing here? He wasn’t even supposed to be home yet. 

Looking quietly amused, Sebastian nodded. He picked up the wine bottle and followed Kurt into the bedroom “Night Blainers,” he called over his shoulder. He ripped Kurt’s towel playfully from his waist. “I’m not sleeping with you,” he uttered jokingly to Kurt before closing the door behind him.

“I didn’t ask you to,” Kurt giggled pulling him enthusiastically onto the bed.


End file.
